Xiao Po's first festival
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: Ping and Po go to the Valley of Peace's annual festival. is quite the cute one-shot. This is a little entry for Tigergirl713 writing contest.


It was a clear night in the Valley of Peace, however even if the night painted the sky in its dark colors the Valley was bursting with life, for tonight was the Valley of Peace annual festival. The entire village was wide awake and enjoying the still early night. Vendors were out selling their items, music vibrated through the air filling it with delicious noises almost as warm as the food that filled the vending stalls.

In the village was only one vendor that hadn't taken the opportunity to sell. The gray goose had closed his store early to tend his small son. The boy had been pleading his father for them to go to the festival and close shop that day. Reluctantly the goose had accepted, and even if his mind constantly wondered to things he could do if he hadn't closed the shop early, he had promised his son they would enjoy the festival entirely.

"Po. Po are you ready?" asked the goose noticing the absence of his hyper active son.

A small giggle noise came from the upstairs of the noodle shop their house was on.

"Po, what are you doing you little trouble maker?" said Mr. Ping climbing the stairs to his son's room.

"Nothing dad," came the boy's voice from the other side followed quickly by more giggles.

"Come on Po," said Ping leaning on the door to hear his son. "We don't want to be late now, do we?"

Po giggled, "Just…one…more…minute."

Ping smiled and took a step back, "I guess Po doesn't want to go to the festival and instead wants to stay here making noodles. Perhaps I should just open the shop again."

The sound of scurrying feet came from the room. Several loud thumps where instantly heard from the other side of the door, but almost as quick as the words have left Ping's mouth the door flew open revealing a small panda.

Ping's eyes widen at the sight, "Po. You are wearing clothes. Willingly."

The panda smiled at his father and tugged at his shirt, "I wanted to surprise you. Since you agreed to it and close the noodle shop…do you like it dad?"

Ping walked over to his son and straightened the shirt's collar. He also fixed the panda's hair trying to control the two little hairs that always managed to stick up. The goose then stared at his son, suddenly the fact that Po was going to his first Valley festival kicked in and a sense of eagerness spread through him.

"You are indeed very handsome Po," said Ping drawing a smile of his son.

Both of them walked out of the store. Ping was quick to set the paper wall that closed it before he took his son's paw and together they walked towards the main plaza.

Po's jaw dropped at the sights. His eyes lighten up like the sun. He had never seen something so bright that wasn't during the winter festival. The plaza was adorned with lanterns that brighten the darkest night. The stalls filled with food, the people laughing, and the atmosphere in general both excited and terrified Po.

Ping –not noticing his son terror- laughed at his son's excitement. However his laughter as cut short for Po took Ping's wing and held on to it for dear life. Ping turned to Po, a confused expression on his face. Po was quick to hide behind his father as he felt overwhelmed over everything that he saw. Ping turned, but the small panda turned alongside him keeping his safe place behind the gray goose.

"Po what's wrong?" asked Ping.

Po didn't reply, instead he snuggled closer to Ping's back.

"Po?" asked Ping his voice slightly rising in concern. "Are you feeling well? Should we go home?"

Since Po didn't reply Ping started to grow even more concerned. What could have possibly happen to his son? His mind wondered through the worst case scenarios, each and every one of them worse than the other. He started to panic when he heard Po sniff.

Ping turned abruptly. His wings inspecting every inch of the small panda, "Son what happened? Where does it hurt? Let's go home, I'll make you some soup."

However Ping didn't have to say anything else for Po's arms surrounded him. Ping froze at the action but his arms automatically surrounded the small panda.

"Thank you dad," whispered Po to his dad's ear.

Ping sighed in relief, "You're welcome son."

Ping loosened his wings and wiped away Po's tears, "Now, are we here to cry or have fun?"

Po sniffed and cleaned his nose, "Is it normal for there to be so many people. Like in the heavy days at the restaurant?"

Ping nodded, "Just like that only no one will be expecting you to work, just have fun."

Po smiled and took his father's wing, "Stay with me?"

"Always," said Ping as he and Po entered the festival.

Together they walked through the festival enjoying the sights, food and games. Soon enough the main events of the festival started to take place. Most of them involved musical groups showing their talent. People around listened and enjoyed the live performances, that was until one of the numbers called over the couples to dance.

Po watched amazed as the couples moved in synch with the music and he couldn't help but wonder why where they doing that.

"Dad?" asked the small panda.

"Yes Po," asked Ping turning to his son.

"Why are they dancing with each other?" asked Po moving his head to the side.

Ping turned to his curios son to reply, "That is what you do with someone that you love someone very much. If you want to show them how much you mean to them you dance with them."

Po turned to the dancing couples. He then turned back to see his father and back to the couples. A smile started appearing on his lips. He gripped Ping's wing and pulled him towards the dance floor and turned to face his dad.

Ping's eyes grew wide as Po started to spin them both trying to dance along with the others. However his movements were quicker than the pace of the song. Ping took a few seconds before his mind entirely processed what was happening. Ping then started twirling alongside Po, both doing wacky dancing moves in no specific order.

Around them couples stopped dancing and focused on the unusual pair of father and son, as they 'danced'. Neither of their movements held grace or even went with the rhythm of the song. Both laughed and danced without a care just simply enjoying each other's company. Their dancing encouraged more people to join in the dance floor. It wasn't long before the dance floor was filled with people that joined their wacky dance. Parents with children, children with other small groups of children, random strangers and neighbors all were enjoying the wacky dance that so happen to bring them together as a community.

The dance drove on through the night. Even making people go as far as start singing acapella just to keep the fun up. However slowly as the night drove on they were less and less people to enjoy the night's songs and dances. Would be by different excuses but slowly the plaza emptied.

Po and Ping went back to the noddle shop. Po continued to rub his eyes and drifting to sleep while Ping tried to arrive to the shop without Po falling asleep. Luckily they arrived to the shop in time, yet not in time for Po, since he fell asleep as they entered the restaurant. Ping pulled the panda on his back and stumbled up the stairs until he reached the boy's room.

Ping placed the sleeping panda atop of his bed. He immediately snuggled into the sheets. Ping turned to leave, however Po wasn't entirely asleep.

"Dad," said the panda's small voice form the bed making Ping turn.

"Yes son?" asked the goose.

"I had fun tonight," said the boy.

"Me too," said Ping tucking the panda.

"I love you dad," yawned Po.

Ping kissed Po's forehead as a small snore left the panda's lips, "I love you too my Xiao Po."


End file.
